A Essay For English
by my.name.is.Potato Salvatore
Summary: Just a Bamon one shot


Damon sat perched on a tree outside his little redbird's room . He watched quietly as she struggled with her english homework he arrived about 15 minutes ago but chose to see the little bird in action she sat at her computer desk trying to find a perfect topic to write her school essay on but was failing miserably. He decided to help the little witch he flew through her window and transformed into his original vampire form.  
"Cara"  
"Ah crap" Bonnie spun around in her chair to see Damon lying down on her bed,"Damon what are you doing here?" She said as she lay next to him with her legs thrown carelessly over his  
"What can't I visit my girlfriend?"  
"No I meant you usually come like fifteen minutes earlier or you don't come at all"  
"I was sitting in the tree" this earned him a confused look from Bonnie  
"Why?"  
"I was watching you do homework, and I lost track of time"  
"Homework yeah I cant't figure out what to write about"  
'Fiction or non-fiction?"  
Bonnie looked up at him and as usual she was in awe he looked so much at peace,twirling a lock of her red curls around his index finger looking up at the roof,someone would never guess that he was a vampire with a short temper.  
"Fiction"  
He sat up abruptly and spun her so she was sitting indian style facing him. He stuck out his hand for her to shake and said"Witch meet vampire"  
Damon stared at Bonnie waiting for his idea to sink into her head  
"Damon you're a genius"  
"I know"he said with his signature smirk while lying back down into his orginal position  
She collected her note pad from her desk and stuck it in Damon's hand  
"Write a plot and I'll do the story when I wake up" she said snuggling into his side  
"This was not the plan cara" he looked down at her body now snuggled into his side  
"Damon please I really want to sleep I had to sugar today and my body is crashing pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" she looked up at him with her brown eyes she knew very well he could not refuse her anything and was using it to her advantage at this smiled he was really starting to see himself in the little witch  
"Fine cara but only the plot."  
"That's all I'm asking vampire I'll do the rest I promise" she mumbled as she fell asleep

~the next morning~  
Bonnie's hand searched the bed for any sign of damon finding none she shot out of bed and checked the time  
"half 6 o my god I'm going to kill damon!" he was supossed to wake her up last night for her to finish her story bonnie got dressed and ran downstairs  
"Hi dad"she said as she ran in the living room "wait dad? What are you doing here? I thought you were in new york?"  
"I came in last night and matt said he'll drop you to school today so you don't have to rush"  
"Matt?"  
"Yeah come on no hug for me?"  
"Yeah of course I just was a little off balance with getting to school on time"she apoligised as she gave him a hug  
"Breakfast I cooked?'  
"Yayyyyyyy I love your breakfasts they rule"

~ after breakfast ~  
"Bonnie Matt's here"  
"Bye dad see you this afternoon"  
"Enjoy your day bons"  
"Hi bonnie "was all she she made sense if before a set of cool lips crushed to hers  
"Damon"she gasped between kisses "what a you doing here matt's carrying me to school today"  
"No he isn't I am"  
"You. compelled. my. dad." punctuating each word with a slap to his muscled arm  
"I had to he saw me leaving last night and owww !"  
She hit him again "that was for not waking me up to do my essay now I have to go without it and get detention" she said as she climbed into his car  
Damon being a gentlemen closed her door and then got in  
"I'm sorry you looked too peaceful"  
As they pulled in front of her school she completely forgot about damon's porche and climbed out"thank you very much for the ride damon"  
"One more thing redbird"she ducked her head into the car he handed her a brown envelope "don't open it I'll know just give it to the lady in the office and don't be mad "  
"Fine and I'll try"  
As bonnie walked into the hall she was greeted by elena and stephan "hey bon bon what's up and nice ride by the way"elena said winking at bonnie  
"What o right damon yeah I overslept he gave me a drop can we go by the office please damon gave me this to give to Mrs. james "  
"Okay what is it?"  
"I don't know he told me not to open it he'll know"

~ in english~  
teacher:bonnie can you bring up your essay please  
Crap how am I supossed to tell her if she called me when everyone is watching  
*knock knock  
(Teachers converse)  
Bonnie it's okay I got your essay okay class dissmissed  
As bonnie walked outside for lunch she saw a black crow perched on a tree seeming to be smirking at her  
"I didn't wake you because I wrote it you most likely would have made it all girly and plus it wasn't for marks so I thought you wouldn't mind bye." And flew away before she could reply  
"Hey Bonnie"  
"Hey lena "  
Bonnie smiled she would really need to thank damon when she got home because honestly she was to tired to finish anything moreover wake up from sleep to write an essay


End file.
